lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lloyd
Lloyd is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71239 Fun Pack for the Ninjago franchise. Background Lloyd was the son of Sensei Garmadon and Misako, nephew to Sensei Wu and grandson of the first Spinjitzu master. In The Episode "The Green Ninja", Lloyd became the green ninja. He is also the Elemental Master of Energy. A young, immature child obsessed with candy, Lloyd Garmadon attended the Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. Lloyd accidentally stumbled upon the Hypnobrai and their General, Slithraa, while running away from the ninjas. Slithraa mistakenly uses his mind control on himself when he attempted to control Lloyd but hit a block of ice that reflected the hypnosis, allowing Lloyd to take over the Hypnobrai army for his childish acts in episode 1 "Rise Of The Snakes". Slithraa's second in command, Skales, and the other members of the tribe were frustrated with their general forcing them to do childish deeds for Lloyd such as collecting all the candy in Jamonacai Village, and building a tree house. After a battle with the ninja, Skales and Slithraa had a battle in the "Slither Pit" in which Skales became general and Slithraa reverted back into his soldier form. The new general then banished Lloyd from their tribe, who left with a map that he had stolen from one of the Hypnobrai to find the other Serpentine tribes in episode 2 "Home". He succeeds at this by unleashing the Fangpyre, who helped him with many things such as creating new vehicles and almost turning Ed and Edna into snakes in episode 3 "Snake Bit." After being betrayed by the secret allegiance between the Fangpyre and Hypnobrai tribes, Lloyd decided to unleash the Anacondrai, but only found the last surviving member Pythor P. Chumsworth, who became his "best friend", to betray him. He was then rescued by the ninjas. In episode four "Never Trust a Snake", he chooses to help his uncle Sensei Wu, after being read a book also titled "Never Trust a Snake". The next day, Sensei Wu puts him up to prank the ninjas for today's lesson to show them the destructive power of rumours and that jumping to conclusion can only lead to trouble. Then Wu says that he misplaced his lesson book, but when Kai found the lesson book from Lloyd's pocket, he found out that he stole it. Then Lloyd says that it was a perfect plan until the ninjas had to mess him up, after which Cole closes the door in front of Lloyd in his room interrupting him. When Nya calls the ninjas to the HQ lobby, she talks about Pythor trying to get all five tribes united. This makes Lloyd feel guilty and he probably feels sad or worse in episode 5 "Can Of Worms." At the end he washes Zane's suit until it was no longer pink. Lloyd gives Cole a can of nuts to say sorry, but Cole says there is a bunch of toy snakes inside. Then he walks to the fridge and opens the fridge. When opened, a bunch of toy snakes pop out and everyone laughs, even Cole. In Episode 6: "The Snake King", he is taken into "babysitting" by Kai. When he drops Lloyd off at an arcade so he can look for Samurai X, he overhears Skales talking about a lost city. Buying a headdress, he follows Skales to the city, where he watches Pythor P. Chumsworth unite the tribes by defeating the leaders of the tribes using Sensei Wu's sacred flute. When he sees Pythor win, he drops his maracas (which were making the snake sound that made the other serpentine believe he was one of them) and is taken captive by the Serpentine. When Samurai X came to free Lloyd, she was not able to escape, she was taken captive by the Serpentine, and forced to fight the ninjas which the Serpentine were sure would come to save Lloyd. Samurai X pretends to fight the ninjas in a plan to save Lloyd, but instead she saves the ninjas and gets the golden weapons to give to the ninjas. Lloyd is still held captive in episode 7 "Tick Tock" and Episode 8 "Once Bitten, Twice Shy". In "The Royal Blacksmiths" the Serpentine use him to get past some traps in a temple so he can be freed, but because the fang blade was gone he was still imprisoned. In the episode "All of Nothing", Lloyd is forced to try to save the ninja after they were captured getting the Fangblades. During this, he trips on the Green Ninja Suit, rolling right into the Serpentine. Before he can be captured however, Lord Garmadon shows up with the Skulkin Army. In "Rise of the Great Devourer", he pilots the Bounty after Pythor tries to take the Fangblades. This meant Lloyd was tied to the training equipment and his mouth taped shut by Pythor. Eventually, he is freed, and warns the ninja. But he is too late. Afterwards, he pilots the Bounty (and the ninja) to Ouroboros. In Episode 18, "Child's Play", the four ninja are turned into children by Lord Garmadon, and to become adults again they must smell some "Tomorrow's Tea." However, when Sensei Wu, who has the tea, finds the small Ninjas, they are at a comic book shop with Lloyd battling a Grundle, and have to also turn Lloyd into an teenager. In "Wrong Place, Wrong Time", Lloyd is training with a large arsenal of weapons. Later, Sensei Wu and the Ninja confront Lord Garmadon. Lloyd arrives on the scene and freezes the tip of the Mega Weapon. After the ninja go back in time, a wave of dark clouds looms over Ninjago City, and a picture of Lloyd from a portrait disappears, indicating that he is no longer with the Ninja in the present. His portrait later gets restored. After the ninja destroy the Mega Weapon, they are sent right back to training with Lloyd. However, due to the Mega Weapon apparently being destroyed, Lloyd has no knowledge that it ever existed. In "The Stone Army", at the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja are awakened by their alarm clock, Lloyd tiredly using his powers to break it. Sensei Wu comes into their room telling them that the Ultra Dragon made a mess outside, and the Ninja leave Lloyd to clean up the mess by himself, saying that having a Dragon for a pet takes a lot of responsibility. They ask Lloyd if his mom let him have a pet, to which Lloyd replies saying that he does not remember his mom because she abandoned him when he was young. One Stone Warrior toy slips out and Sensei Wu chases it down the hallway, though while smashing it, he runs into Lloyd's mother, Misako. When Lloyd exits the merchandise room, Sensei Wu introduces her to the Ninja. Upon meeting, Misako tells her son that she had her reasons for leaving, but Lloyd refuses to listen and leaves to another room to be alone. Misako finds Lloyd sitting at the edge of the bottomless sinkhole exhibit, to which she states that it is where she unearthed the Giant Stone Warrior. Misako explains that she abandoned him in order to learn everything about the Green Ninja prophecy, knowing that Lloyd would be the Green Ninja and wanting to stop him and his father from fighting. That it can work. The Stone Warrior rampages through the Museum and confronts the Ninja. They try to fight it off to no avail, and they are forced to flee the room and run through the Museum as they try devising a plan to defeat it. They stop inside a large room and close the doors, and as the Stone Warrior begins to break it down Lloyd suddenly comes up with a plan and tells the Ninja to distract it. Lloyd leaves the room and the Stone Warrior breaks in. Misako decides to help Lloyd by leading the Stone Warrior to Lloyd's location. After she meets up with him, Lloyd manages to trick the Stone Warrior into stepping over the fake floor paneling, revealing the giant sinkhole where it was unearthed. Once the warrior falls, Misako tells Lloyd that she is proud of her son. In "The Last Voyage", the ninja sail to the dark island on the flightless Destiny's Bounty. Along the way they run into a storm and the ship-eating Starteeth. When the storm passes the ship, which now is missing a rudder and and has a hole in the side, the ship runs ashore on an island with a prison tower. When the ninja get to the top, Dr. Julien greets them and takes them in. Later, the ninja sail further to the island of Darkness. In "Island of Darkness", Lloyd saves Sensei Wu from a Stone Warrior after they are spotted on the island. Eventually, he joins the four ninja in Cole's Earth Driller, to the mountain. The Stone Army catch up, so Kai tries out his Fire Mech, and uses it to take them to the Temple of Light. All four ninja place themselves where their elemental symbols are, with Lloyd in the middle of them. They all receive elemental robes, and fight off the Stone Army. In "The Last Hope" Garmadon uses a mech to disarm Cole's Earth Driller, and then Lloyd arrives to protect Nya, Misako and the ninja. He destroys his father's mech, severely injuring him, too. Lloyd attempts to summon the Golden Dragon, to defeat Lord Garmadon, but has no guts. They leave, with Garmadon's helmet. After that, they meet Sensei Wu at the celestial clock, and attempt to find the helmet's perch, to prevent the final battle, but General Kozu grabs it. Cole eventually retrieves it, and gives it to Misako. Unfortunately, they fail to place it on the discovered perch in time. Kozu laughs insanely, while a beam hits Garmadon's camp. The Stone Army kidnaps Nya, as the others fall off the cliff and into the ocean. Lloyd blames himself for this, because he didn't have the courage to summon the Golden Dragon. They walk back to the Bounty, while the Overlord presents his final gift to Lord Garmadon- the Garmatron. In "Return of the Overlord" Lloyd and the others intend to start the final battle and attack the Stone Army base, only to find it empty. They see the Garmatron's tracks and follow them. The group is attacked by Nya, who has been turned evil by Lord Garmadon, and the Ninja buy time for Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Misako to stop The Overlord and Garmadon. When they get there, they are too late to prevent Ninjago from being infected by darkness, by which the Overlord possess Garmadon and faces off against Lloyd. Although Lloyd puts up a stand, he is left with an injured leg and the Overlord escapes to Ninjago. In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Lloyd encourages the other Ninja to continue the fight when the others give up. The Falcon guides the ninja back to the Temple of Light, where they discover the Golden Mech and Ultra Dragon returns to the ninja. The ninja return to Ninjago city, where they are attacked by the stone army. The ninja try to draw the Stone Army's fire, but evil Nya destroys the mech. Dareth finds the helmet of shadows, and calls off the Stone Army. The Ninja help Lloyd, who was injured in the last fight against the Overlord, but are each turned evil by dark matter. In the end, Lloyd challenges the Overlord and finally unlocks his full potential—the essence of Light—and defeats him. This cures Ninjago from darkness, and also purifies Garmadon of his evil. Reunited with his father, Lloyd and the others state that they'll be ready if evil strikes again. After the defeat of the Overlord, Lloyd tours Ninjago celebrating his victory throughout the first part of "The Surge" but flies to New Ninjago City on the Golden Dragon after learning about the Overlord. Soon, the Overlord returns to Ninjago, and infects Cyrus Borg's computer systems with the intention of draining Lloyd's powers so he can escape with his own body. Escaping with his father from the digital demon and his new servants, the Nindroids, he learns the value of balance in using his elemental powers instead of his golden power. However, he is eventually captured by the Overlord and nearly killed from being drained of his power before escaping, due to the Ninja successfully rebooting the system. Deciding that his gold powers were too dangerous for him alone to wield, he divides it for the Ninja in the Temple of Light, giving their elemental powers similar qualities to his own. Yet, they discover the Overlord not only survived but is also going after the Golden Weapons, which will complete his transition as the Golden Master. Lloyd leads the mission to stop the Nindroids from space and back, fending off both them and metal-eating alien bugs, but they fail to prevent the weapons from being melted down as the Overlord's armor. Defenseless against his new power, Lloyd and the others retreat into the city's Temple of Fortitude where they power themselves with shells of Stone Warrior soldiers with the help of Wu and Garmadon. Lloyd manages to break through the Overlord's new gold defenses, but he and the others soon get caught. It is only then that Zane sacrifices himself to turn the golden power against the self-proclaimed Master, destroying both of them and icing the whole city. He is also present at Zane's funeral later on. Afterwards, Lloyd takes more of the role as leader when he and the remaining Ninja receive mysterious news that Zane is still alive on an island ruled by Master Chen. Hopeful, they head off in secret as according to Chen's instructions--even though Garmadon discovers their mission and follows. While upon the island, Lloyd learns that Chen used to be Garmadon's sensei for a time, and that Chen has actually summoned other elemental masters to a fighting tournament. But this turns out to be a front for Chen to steal their powers for his own uses, which prompts Lloyd to rally the other masters into forming an alliance to stop him. This does not last, as Chen uses a search for Nya (who snuck onto the island) to eliminate the other masters, leaving Lloyd as the remaining competitor. Thus, he finds himself against the might of all the other elemental powers upon fighting the cultist leader, and is defeated after a time. The scheme is busted when Kai and new ally Skylor, another fellow master whom she and Kai have developed feelings for each other, defeat Chen and destroy his staff holding the stolen powers. Although gaining the upper hand, Lloyd and the other Masters find themselves facing a losing battle against the cultists, whom have been successfully changed into Anacondrai snakes by Chen's doing. From here on, the Green Ninja becomes the leader of the Elemental Masters and drives them, the citizens, and even the Serpentine to fight together successfully against Chen's army. However, the victory came at the cost of his father's life in cursing himself to the Cursed Realm in place of the Anacondrai generals' spirits, whom provided the final blow to the slithering imposters. Despite his sadness in losing his father again, he accepts the loss and burns the spell book used, knowing that Garmadon's legacy will always be with him and his friends. After suffering the loss of his father: Sensei Garmadon, Lloyd began to feel down. Not long after this he is called into the museum to check out the news of a supposed theft, but is tricked and possessed by a ghost from the Cursed Realm, Morro. Morro then uses Lloyd's body to help him not only learn the ancient art of Airjitzu, but also find the lost tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Possessed Lloyd becomes a darker version of the green ninja and gains control over the wind. Ultimately, his goal was to free the Preeminent, curse Ninjago, and become the Green Ninja. In the end, Lloyd was freed from his control, and they went spiraling through the sixteen different realms, while fighting. In the end, Lloyd was victorious and ended up a Sensei after his battle with Morro, thanks to his father who presumably died in the destruction of the Cursed Realm. Dimensions Crisis Elements of Surprise Lloyd, along with the Ninja (except Zane) & Sensei Wu, were seen looking at Griffin Turner after Master Chen called him up to battle against Batman, Wyldstyle & Gandalf. World [[Ninjago|'Ninjago']]: New Ninjago City Abilities * Spinjitzu * Acrobatics * Stealth * Laser Deflector * Illumination Quotes Trivia * In the TV series, he is voiced by Jillian Michaels. In LEGO Dimensions, he is voiced by Karen Strassman. * He is the only other ''Ninjago'' character who doesn't appear in his regular ninja suit, but rather in the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master version. The other two are Zane (in a different suit) and Nya (in her Samurai X suit). * He was said to be a Master Builder and was seen in some scenes in The LEGO Movie. Vitruvius calls him "green ninja". * He makes an appearance in the Elements of Surprise level with Kai, Cole, Jay, and Sensei Wu. Unlike Cole, who was in his Season 4 ninja get-up, he, Kai, Jay & Sensei Wu looked the same as their original toy minifigure forms. * Lloyd & Sensei Wu are the only blood-related Ninjago characters to be featured in the game (nephew and uncle; the only other two being Kai and Nya as siblings), and also the only two related to Sensei Garmadon (son and brother respectively). * He was originally a little boy in the series, but he has grown into a teenager in 'Child's Play' after helping out the other ninjas in restoring them to their proper ages. * He is mistaken for the DC Comics character Samurai by Batman due to them being martial arts experts, except that Lloyd is a ninja. * He and Nya are the only Ninja that don't have their own Golden Weapons in the game. Although Lloyd's Golden Katanas' design resemble the Golden Weapons due them being in the colour gold. * Whenever he's not wearing his ninja hood, he shares the same hairpiece as The Eleventh Doctor. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Wave 5 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Spinjitzu Ability Category:Elemental Masters Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Illumination Ability Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2016 Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:High Jump Ability Category:Teenagers Category:LEGO Characters Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Swordmen Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters